A Battle Inside Me
by epicawesomeness777
Summary: Kiara was just a normal girl, that is, until the serpentine came and destroyed her village. she and her friends are rescued by the ninjas, which alters their destiny. now, all four girls are ninja and must try to find and protect the four sacred secrets of ninjago. But will Kiara survive the battle of light and darkness taking place in her very body? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1- the beggining

**A Battle Inside Me**

I look up to the sound of shouts and I rush to young Rosie's side. She clings to me and cries,"What's going on sissy?" "I do not know, dear one. Go find Eve and Thalia, will you?" She nods and scampers away towards the river where my best friends work. In less than a minute, all three girls are by my side and we rush into the village where we live. We all gasp. The entire village is in ruins, I cannot see any one of the village people, and the streets are crawling with serpentine.

A few of the slithering idiots see us and cry out. I get into a protective stance in front of Rosie as the snake-heads rush towards us. In a few short moments, battle is joined as we fight to protect each other and our lives. However, I hear a sharp cry issue from one of my dear friends and I turn to see the constrictai general holding onto a squirming Thalia.

"Surrender, or I sssshall ssssqueeze her to death!" the blipping a-hole hisses triumphantly. Eve and I immediately put both hands in the air and Rosie runs to hide behind me. Pythor steps up to face me. "You are very sssstrong for a child," he notes. I nod briskly and say, "Thanks, but I'm not easily buttered up snake-face. What do you want?" "Nothing… from you alone, anywayssss," he says nonchalantly. His eyes wander to half-hidden Rosie. "Hellooooo, little one," he says, bending down to be In direct eyesight with her. "Don't touch her, pythor," I say rather harshly. "Now, now, Don't let ussss forget our mannerssss," Pythor hisses, spitting in my face.

I, very slowly and deliberately, put my hands down, wipe my face off, and hawk a luigi at his staff. All of the snakes gasp and look at Pythor with almost frightened expressions. His face betrays many emotions. Shock, ferociousness, fear, anger, but most of all, downright fury, capital F.U.R.Y at my action. I shake my long golden hair out of my tropical blue eyes in rebellion and I stare at Pythor, avoiding his eyes while daring him to say something. And he does say something. But not what I'm expecting. "NINJASSSSS! DESSSTROY THEM!" I hear a clatter behind me. I turn to see a flash of red, then something hits my head and I black out.

I awake to the sound of several people talking over me. "When do you think she'll wake up?" an anxious voice asks. "Relax, Zane. She took a bad blow to the head. You can't really blame that one on her," a more soothing voice says. "Patience. She shall awaken in her own time," another voice says, this one sounding older. I open my eyes and take in the strange group assembled before me. There are five ninjas, white, red, black, blue and green, an old guy , and a black-haired girl about my age (16). The black ninja stands up and says," Sweet! You're awake! Welcome to the bounty!"

**A/N: I've got a cookie question! And if you get it right, ill put any OC you want into the story! Okay, the question is…. Who was the anxious voice that was worried about our main character, Kiara? (::) (::)**

** Okay, so here's the deal. I can only get onto my account and update every few weeks, because I have to use either a friend's or the library's computers, so don't get snappy if I don't update a lot. I will promise right now that when I do update, I will compensate for lost time by making the chapters long. I will try to take in account your ideas, but I usually try to preplan my chapters on paper, so if you do present an idea, try to think about the chapter after the next. Thank you for simply being interested in my story! Plz R&R! No flames, but constructive criticism is always always ALWAYS accepted! Adios, mi amigos and amigirls!**


	2. Chapter 2- a story

**Hola mi amigos! It is I, C.G.! xInkblotx, you has won the tremendous prize of an OC! Please fill out the following application-**

**Race (human or not)**

**Gender**

**IF HUMAN**

**Hair color**

**Eye color**

**Preferred weapon**

**Bad or good**

**And personality(s)**

**Thalia, please say the disclaimer.**

**Thalia: C.G. doesn't own any ninjago character except the ones she makes up. There. Happy?**

**Me: very**

**CHAPTER 2**

I stare down at my soup. The ninja have introduced themselves, after I thought they were enemies and whacked them in the heads. Zane is the white one, Kai is the red, Cole is the black, Jay is the blue, and Lloyd is the green ninja. The girl is Nya and the old dude is Sensei Wu. Apparently, my friends and I have been out of it for three days. No wonder Zane was so anxious. Seeing that my mind is wandering, Sensei Wu says, "I do believe that these four young ladies are, in fact, the four other ninja."

All of us stare at him, mouths agape. "HOW?!" "WHAT?!" "How is this possible?" "Are you insane?!" "GIRLS!?" Those were the boys' reactions. All of us girls (Nya included) stay silent. Then we react. "AWESOME!" "Sweet!" "Totally EPIC!" "Whoa!"

He waits for us to calm down, then says, "However, these four young ladies have a destiny far different from yours. These four may well be the four Secret Keepers of Ninjago." "I heard a story about them," I interrupt.

"According to legend, there were four girls entrusted with the four secrets of Ninjago. The first girl was faithful to her promise to keep the Secret. The second girl told only her love, but kept it from all else. The third girl taught her Secret to only the most brave and most wise warriors. However, the fourth girl wanted to share hers with everyone, which would've lead to bad things. The other three had to fight her, and they eventually made her give up her Secret. And her life."

We're silent for a whole minute before Rosie says, "I hope we don't end up like them." I hug her close to me and say, "No, dear one. We shall most definitely NOT be like them. Cross my heart." I grin mischievously and jump up. I swing Rosie onto my back, upside down, and she squeals. My friends, including Nya, laugh. The guys are still sitting like statues.

I get an idea to get them moving. I grab Kai's fave sword and run out to the deck, followed by a not-so-statue-like-anymore-Kai. I swiftly climb the mast and stand on the edge of that thing that crosses the mast. What's it called? That thing that holds the sail up? Oh, well. Anyway, I stand on the edge of that thing like Peter Pan. That thought gives me an extremely ADHD idea. Kai gets up to me and growls, "Give. The. Sword. Back. NOW." I wave it teasingly in front of his face and yell, "ALL YOU NEED IS FAITH, TRUST AND PIXIE DUST!" **(A/N: I loooove that line! My BFF came up with that!) **I jump down, grab the sail, swing down to the deck, and land on the balls of my feet.

I hand the sword to Thalia, who sprints across the deck with it. I sit down, panting, and watch the others try to keep the sword from Kai. I see Kai wrestle the sword from Lloyd and hold it up triumphantly, only to get whacked in the side of the head by Eve's Bo staff. I smile at that, until an uneasy thought comes into my mind. If we are like the girls in the sword, then who am I?


	3. Chapter 3- kidnapped pt 1

**Bonjour, peoples of earth! I, your loyal author C.G. hath returned! I hath not a lot to say so enjoy!**

I grit my teeth and finally make it to the other side of the ship, where I must give sensei Wu a big wheelbarrow full of rocks and tree trunks. I'm not sure why, not sure I wanna know. He looks at the debris approvingly and says, "Well done, Kiara. You may rest now." Just my luck that as soon as I plop down onto the couch, the alarm sounds and I hear Nya yelling, "Serpentine! Spotted in a small village outside Ninjago City!" I groan and jump back up. I rush out onto the deck, where I shout, along with everyone else, "NINJAAAAA- GOOOOOOOOO!"

We all peel away on the new bikes that Jay made. They're new, so I'm not too sure how this will turn out.

We arrive, several minutes later, at a small, peaceful village. Oh, except for one little detail. It's on fire. I take out my Silver Bow **(A/N: Which I will tell you how she got it in the next chappy.) **and send a volley into the crowd of serpentine. The ones who have long range weaponry stay back with me, but the others charge.

After a while, I start noticing a noise behind me. I whirl around to see- guess who?- Pythor and the constrictai general. They charge me, and throw me to the ground. I shoot at them from where I lay, but can't get a clear shot. I'm vaguely aware of someone shouting, right before a girl drop-kicks the constrictai general. I focus on her.

The girl looks familiar. She has platinum-blonde hair that flows to her waist. Her eyes are an icy blue with light gray flecks and a black ring around the iris. She wields a kusari gamma and is obviously a skilled fighter. Upon a second glance, I gasp, "Leah?" She looks at me, slightly annoyed from distracting her. I'm on my feet in an instant, punching serpentine in the face left and right.

"It's me! Kiara! Remember? We were the best of friends until I moved!" I see her smile slightly, so I know that she does. I hold down Skales, and Leah kneels. "What are you doing here?" she asks softly. She never was very talkative. "Why sssshould I tell you?" Skales hisses. "Here's a motive," I say, digging my nails into the space between his scales. When that doesn't work, I dig an arrow into his side until he says,"All right! Jusssst sssstop! We were here for four girlssss that we were told they live in a ssssmall village!" I remove my hood just as Thalia, Rose and Eve do.

I release him, and, like the coward he is, he runs away and dives into a sewer.

I straighten up and smile at Leah. She doesn't hesitate to return it as we embrace one another. Just as it seems this day might get better, the ground under me and her collapses, and we fall into the waiting arms of serpentine.

**-Thalia's POV-**

HOW DO YOU LOSE A BLIPEN PERSON?! First, Kiara was standing in plain sight, hugging some girl. The next, the ground starts to rumble and the air fills with dust. When it's gone, so are the two hugging girls! This has serpentine written all over it.

**-Rose's POV-**

I look at the place where kiara disappeared at in shock, disbelief, and sorrow. She was my 'mommy' ever since my parents gave me up to the cruelty of street life. I hope 'mommy' is okay.

**-Eve's POV-**

I hate serpentine. They always find a way to ruin perfectly good moments. Like stealing TWO PEOPLE!

**-Zane's POV-**

As soon as she disapears, I start feeling frantic and worried. Why, you ask? Honestly, I have no clue what is causing this. I might have an idea of sorts, but isn't it impossible for nindroids to feel such intense emotions?

**-Kiara's POV-**

I wake up to find myself in a dark room with a barely stirring Leah laying beside me. I look around and ask myself out loud, "Where am i?" I never expected to get an answer. Instead, someone hisses, "I don't know about _where_ you are, but I do know that you're about to feel like you're in hell."


End file.
